Your Greatest Weapon
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: "Your sexuality is your greatest weapon. Like any weapon however, to become skilled in it, one must practice. But when I am finished with you, my dear, you will wield it far better than most; and with it, you can finally have everything you've ever desired. Even her." •Lucy/Jayne•


**Title:** Your Greatest Weapon  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Beta:** BellaRei713  
**Fandom:** Dracula  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Lucy/Jayne  
**Summary:** "Your sexuality…" Lady Jayne began slowly after she had sat, situating a still standing Lucy between her thighs, "is your greatest weapon." Fingers deftly toying with the clasps on the younger woman's corseted top, she began to release Lucy's confines as she continued, "Like any weapon however, to become skilled in it, one must practice. But when I am finished with you, my dear, you will wield it far better than most; and with it, you can finally have everything you've ever desired." The last clasp popped off with a loud snap, and as the fabric fell to the ground, blue eyes met green with a fierce intensity. "Even her."  
**A/N:** I really didn't mean to ship them this hard, and then episode 1x07 happened. Whoops.

* * *

"You're trembling."

Parched lips parted in explanation, but a hard breath was all that was released as words managed to fail her. Lucy quickly averted eye contact and swallowed the trepidation that had made its home in the back of her throat, suddenly feeling so terribly small in the presence of the magnificence that was Lady Jayne. She was an entity beyond all comprehension; a woman so far ahead of her time that it was a wonder why the men of this world had yet to contain her, for she was by far their greatest threat.

Women were meant to be such limited creatures, and yet Jayne took the boundaries that were set forth for her and shredded them beyond all recognition, doing what she pleased and taking what she desired without so much as batting an eyelash over the social constructs she was quickly destroying. And yet, unfathomably, out of everything she could ever desire in this life, it seemed that the next thing that the Lady wanted, the next line she wished to cross and boundary she craved to shatter, was that of Lucy's own chastity and innocence.

And oh, how Lucy_ ached_ to let her.

But she was so terribly nervous, and as gentle hands were placed on her arms and breasts brushed against the firmness of her back, Lucy closed her eyes in fear that it showed all over her face. She was flattered, quite immensely so, that someone like Lady Jayne had given her the time of day – let alone anything else – and thus the very last thing Lucy wanted to do was ruin this moment with her childish nerves and obvious inexperience.

She was meant to be a woman, after all. And this… this was what women _did._

"If you don't wish to do this, then we don't have to," Jayne breathed against her ear, fingertips caressing the expanse of the younger woman's forearm. "I will never force you, Lucy. You deserve to have a choice, whether it be with me or anyone else. Never forget that, for so many will try to make you believe differently. But neither you nor I are less than anyone else in this world, and to hell with anyone who dares treat us as such." A gentle touch danced along Lucy's throat before a singular finger was pressed beneath her chin, coaxing the young blonde to turn towards the woman behind her. "Do you understand me?"

Lucy opened her eyes, and just meeting the other woman's gaze caused her breathing to shallow and her heart rate to triple. "Yes." It was no more than a mere whisper, for Lucy was caught in the web of such unwavering desire that for a moment it was hard to think of anything but. However Jayne's words replayed themselves in her head, and the implication in them suddenly made Lucy's brow furrow with concern.

"It's… common, then?" she asked hesitantly. "To be taken in such a way?"

The thought frightened her.

"Many men think themselves entitled," Jayne told her patiently, seemingly never frustrated nor annoyed by Lucy's naivety as she brushed a loose strand of hair away from the girl's eyes. "They believe that what lies between their legs make them better than us, and that they therefore aren't required to ask for permission to enter our bodies. But not even a ring on our finger makes us belong to them, as we are women, _not _property. We belong to ourselves, and ourselves alone."

Lucy's bottom lip became trapped between her teeth, but it turned out the anxiety that information caused her never needed to be voiced, as Jayne already knew. "There's no need to worry, darling," the older woman breathed, giving Lucy a reassuring smile. "If you wish, I will teach you how to stand your ground and defend what it is yours, should the need ever arise. No woman should be taken against their will in order to please another."

Lucy released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and nodded her gratitude. It felt almost surreal, in a way, for someone as simple as her to have been taken beneath the wing of a woman who was far more sophisticated, beautiful, and intelligent than she. More often than not Lucy felt as though it surely must be some kind of mistake, or perhaps even an awful joke at her expense, and yet when they were together, it seemed as though Lady Jayne only had eyes for her. Surely the woman would have never bothered to go through so much trouble to educate her though, should she only have cruelty or amusement as a motive?

Jayne seemed to genuinely care for her, but then again, she had once believed Mina did as well. Yet how could someone who claimed to love her be so terribly callous? Her blatant rejection and near disgust for her genuine feelings had broken Lucy's heart, and if it weren't for Lady Jayne's convincing that she had done nothing wrong, that it was _Mina _who was being foolish and awful, Lucy would have surely barricaded herself in her bedroom and never reemerged. That moment was easily the most hurtful, mortifying experience of her entire young life, and just the mere thought of it made tears sting the back of Lucy's eyes.

"It's alright," Jayne breathed understandingly, gently using her knuckle to tip the blonde's chin up so that their gazes would meet gain. It was as though she knew; how was it that she always knew? "It's her, isn't it? Mina. Lucy, darling… If you wish to save yourself for her—"

"No!" Yes. _No._ Lucy tensed her jaw and pushed down her emotions, keeping her forthcoming tears at bay as she straightened her spine and continued stoically, "Mina has made her feelings for me perfectly clear. Why should I save myself for someone who doesn't deem me worthy enough to be with?"

"Why indeed…" Jayne responded with an arched eyebrow, a soft smile pulling at the edge of her lips. It was as though she were almost proud of her, for not allowing her life to be run by another; man _or_ woman. It made Lucy feel as though she had finally done something right, and she allowed Jayne's smile to be met with a tentative one of her own.

Swallowing her nerves then, Lucy took a breath and found her courage from the other woman's approval. "I made a choice to come here tonight," Lucy reminded her softly. "And I… I did so for a reason. I am not second guessing that."

Fingertips traced the contour of her jaw. "Then why do you hesitate?" Lady Jayne inquired softly, despite already having all of the answers. She must, as she always seemed to. Perhaps she just enjoyed Lucy voicing them however, and so the girl bit her lower lip in trepidation as she averted her gaze.

"I… am unsure how to begin," she admitted softly, a dark pink hue coloring her cheeks at her own words.

Jayne smiled softly at her hesitant disposition. Taking Lucy's hand gently in her own, she guided her over to her bed. "Then allow me to show you."

Lucy's breathing shallowed significantly, and yet her feet followed the woman of their own accord.

"Your sexuality…" Lady Jayne began slowly after she had sat, situating a still standing Lucy between her thighs, "is your greatest weapon." Fingers deftly toying with the clasps on the younger woman's corseted top, she began to release Lucy's confines as she continued, "Like any weapon however, to become skilled in it, one must practice. But when I am finished with you, my dear, you will wield it far better than most; and with it, you can finally have everything you've ever desired." The last clasp popped off with a loud snap, and as the fabric fell to the ground, blue eyes met green with a fierce intensity. "Even her."

Lucy flushed again, feeling so terribly embarrassed about the exposed state of her body as she instinctively brought her hands to her breasts in order to cover herself. "No, none of that," Jayne chided softly, taking Lucy's hand in her own before gently coaxing her away from her own breasts. "You are a stunning woman, Lucy Westenra; never be shy about your body, for it is something so deeply desired by any who looks at you. Own your sexuality, _own _your beauty, my dear, and your confidence will inspire a want so fierce within others that there won't even be a hope in containing it. They will be but putty in your hands."

"Even you?" Lucy asked softly, although the mere thought of it seemed preposterous.

Eyes roamed the expanse of her chest then, a tongue snaking out to wet her bottom lip as Jayne's pupils blackened with lust and she murmured appreciatively, "_Especially_ me."

Lucy's heart thumped harder beneath her ribcage. It was probably a lie; just clever words in order to make her believe in herself, in her own sexuality, and yet Lucy ate it up all the same, for despite how ridiculous a concept it was, Lucy desired someone like Lady Jayne to want her in such a way. That, more than anything else, seemed like true power; and just the thought of being able to one day wield such a thing felt so terribly seductive that, yes, it ended up providing her with the confidence Lucy felt she so desperately needed.

Jayne's thighs were straddled in an instant, the movement surprising the woman on the bed. She welcomed the invasion of space however, allowing a small groan of approval to release from the back of her throat as she grasped tightly to the younger woman's waist. Warm palms pressed firmly against Jayne's cheeks, and then Lucy was kissing her with as much passion as she could muster, afraid that should she take a moment longer to think about what she was doing, she would turn and run scared from the room.

It was easier, Lucy realized, to just throw one's self fully into things.

Jayne dominated the kiss, but that was unsurprising. Lucy was still so terribly unsure of even her skill in _that _area that despite having started this, she was uncertain of where to take it, and therefore was incredibly grateful that Jayne had taken the reigns. A few nips to her lower lip brought moments of sharp pain to the pleasure and Lucy openly gasped, taken aback at the roughness and how erotic it all felt, when surely lovemaking was an act meant to be done gently? But this wasn't gentle; this was heated, _needy,_ and before long Lucy was moaning wantonly into the other woman's mouth, fingers tangling in blonde hair as she pressed herself a little harder against Jayne's thigh.

But the longer it went on, the more anxiety Lucy began to feel. Should they be kissing this long? Was Jayne waiting for her to move on to something more, or should she continue and wait until the other woman pushed them into a new direction? The endless questions and uncertainty in her mind were maddening, but then suddenly Jayne's lips fell to the underside of her jaw, her tongue dragging downwards to the expanse of her exposed neck, and Lucy began to shudder beneath the feeling.

"I can practically hear you thinking…" Jayne murmured against her flesh, the sound of it vibrating the tiny hairs on the back of the younger woman's neck. Lucy's cheeks flushed a light crimson once more, but before she could apologize, Jayne nipped at the tender skin beneath her ear, causing the younger blonde to emit a soft gasp.

"Sex is about passion," Jayne continued softly, fingers gently trailing up a slim waist. "It is physical, and if you are _very_ lucky… it can even be emotional." Lucy's breathing shallowed as Jayne's touch rose higher, her fingertips dusking over the curvature of her breasts. It felt like her insides were on fire. "Thinking is not, and never will be, a part of that equation. So close your eyes, darling, and focus on how this _feels…"_

Lucy swallowed hard and nodded before she complied, allowing her lashes to hit her cheeks in order to darken the world around her. She could almost hear Jayne smiling. "Good," the woman softly praised, the word suddenly being breathed out against the skin of her breast, instantly tightening her nipple and causing Lucy to exhale a sharp gasp at the unexpected feeling it brought to her. She grasped for her then, fingernails digging into the flesh of the older woman's shoulder as her legs tightened around the Jayne's thighs. The blonde chuckled.

"You like that, I take it?" she coaxed, the words still teasing Lucy's skin as her fingers explored the dip of her waist, then even lower still to trace the hem of her petticoat.

"Yes—_oh!"_ Lucy exclaimed, cutting herself off in surprise as a warm mouth enveloped one of her nipples. Her hand tangled in the Lady's hair instinctively, pulling Jayne closer to her breast as the woman flicked her tongue over its sensitive tip. It was… so strange, and yet so incredibly pleasurable that Lucy had to bite down on her lower lip to stifle another whimper, afraid that she was coming off a bit too keen.

But then again, there she was, half naked atop the other woman's lap; perhaps this was the very definition of the word itself.

Jayne brought the nub between her teeth and gently pulled, causing an exclamation of pleasure to finally make its way past Lucy's lips as she fisted her hand tighter in the woman's flowing locks. It felt like it was shooting sparks down to her very core, and her entire body was beginning to flush in need as a tightness inhabited the pit of her stomach. Jayne hummed in approval against her skin before pulling away just enough to speak, leaving her fingers to their task of hiking up her petticoat.

"Tell me, darling," Jayne encouraged softly as she slid her hands over creamy thighs. "Tell me what it is you desire…"

"I…" Lucy breathed, finding so much of it trapped within her chest the moment fingernails gently raked over her skin. She flushed hard. "I don't know," she admitted softly, because what was it that she was supposed to ask for? She had no experience with any of this.

"Do not be afraid to voice what it is you want," Jayne told her, still instructing her despite how massively distracting these lessons had become. "When you are with someone, they are _yours._ You own them; never forget that. And should you wish to gain pleasure from this experience, you must be vocal about your desires. Because despite how many will try, no one is able to read minds, and someone else's body will take time to learn less they are given instruction. There is no shame in telling someone how to get you off, Lucy; in fact, even hearing the words can be rather erotic in themselves."

"No, I…" Lucy tried, her voice trembling as Jayne continued to tease her with gentle touches. "I mean, I've… I've never—"

"Have you never touched yourself?" Jayne asked. She sounded surprised, and Lucy's cheeks darkened as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, shaking her head no. Was she supposed to? She hadn't realized. The only person she ever confided in about things like that was Mina, and she wasn't very experienced either.

"That's alright," Jayne assured her, apparently not wishing her to feel embarrassed over it. "In fact," she drawled, a wicked smile adorning her features, "that even makes it better."

Lucy's eyes popped open and she looked down at the woman in surprise. "It does?"

"Mmm…" Jayne murmured, dragging her lips across the underside of the younger woman's breast for a moment before breathing against it, "It means you've never experienced an orgasm. And _that,_ my dear…" Lucy nearly yelped at the sudden change of position, Jayne having wrapped her arms around her waist before turning, allowing the blonde's back to collide against the mattress as she hovered over her, her body suddenly situated between Lucy's spread thighs. "Means I will be giving you your first."

Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe. Jayne looked almost _predatory_ as she gazed down at her, causing a heat to build so rapidly within her core that it felt as though she might burst from the very feeling of it. And then the woman was crawling over her, blonde waves cascading down her right shoulder, and the light behind her hit her just right and, God, Jayne was just _stunning,_ wasn't she? How on earth had she ever gotten this lucky?

"You're _beautiful,"_ Lucy breathed without thought, unable to keep the thought inside of her. Jayne's eyebrows rose, apparently not having expected the compliment, and another fresh wave of embarrassment hit her as Lucy looked away. "Sorry, I… I didn't mean to sound so familiar."

Jayne chuckled. "You're in my bed, Lucy; I think we're fairly familiar now, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" Lucy began hesitantly, biting softly on her lower lip. "I know what this is for you… and what it is not. I didn't mean to sound so… enthralled. It was momentary, I assure you."

"Every moment in life is fleeting, my dear," Jayne reminded her softly. "Enjoy it for what it is, and try not to get hung up on what it's not or what it could be; for right now, neither of that matters. Right now… I am with you, and you alone, and I assure you, darling, I am just as enthralled. I would be a fool not to be."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "…You are?"

"Oh yes," Jayne breathed, a devious smirk adorning her features before she dipped down to take another achingly hard nipple in her mouth. Lucy's back arched and her eyes fluttered closed, a soft groan escaping the back of her throat as the woman atop her began to kiss down the expanse of her stomach. Every hair on her body had begun to stand on end the closer Jayne got to the apex of her thighs, and as the woman dipped her tongue into her belly button, Lucy's breathing began to labor and she wished… she wished…

"Jayne," she breathed, and the name must have sounded enough like a question because the woman stilled and looked up at her.

"Tell me what you want, darling."

It was like she knew. Lucy still didn't understand how she always just _knew._

"I…" Lucy swallowed her nerves and met the other woman's gaze. "I want to—I need to see… all of you. Please."

Perhaps then she would feel less exposed, and so completely taken by Jayne's beauty that her anxiousness would no longer become a factor. There was only room for so much emotion in one person, after all, and Lucy preferred to be filled with something that kept her in this moment, and out of her own head.

Jayne said nothing in response. She just smiled wickedly as she rose up on her haunches, keeping eye contact the entire time she began to disrobe. It was slow, almost _torturously _slow and Lucy felt like she was hanging on bated breath for each article of clothing that was removed. Lady Jayne moved with such fluidity, such purpose that it felt more like a show than an intimate encounter between two people. Still, Lucy was utterly enraptured by the display, and the moment that Jayne was completely nude, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Wow…" It was the only thought she could formulate in that moment, and the breathy, almost dazed sounding word brought amusement to Jayne as she chuckled softly.

"Your innocence is so terribly endearing sometimes, Lucy Westenra," Jayne murmured as she crawled over her body once more. Hovering over her mouth, Jayne's breath danced against sensitive flesh as she breathed in admission, "So much that a part of me is saddened about its inevitable leave."

"All things must come to an end," Lucy whispered against her lips, feeling drunk on the other woman's scent, and oh God, just the_ feel_ of her body as Jayne allowed herself to come into full contact, her breasts brushing against Lucy's own. It was intoxicating, being around her; being _with _her. It almost made the ache Mina had left in her heart dull to nothing.

Almost.

Jayne smiled at her answer. "That they must…" Warm lips enveloped an eager mouth then, and Lucy found herself unable to contain the need inside of her as she sought to explore every inch of the other woman's body. Jayne's skin was like silk, her curves soft and exaggerated as even the dip in her waist was so much more predominant than her own. Lucy reveled in the feeling of another woman's body, feeling so incredibly overwhelmed that she had been allotted such a privilege. It almost felt like a dream.

Feeling bolder, Lucy allowed her fingertips to dance over the curvature of Jayne's breasts before cupping them fully in her hands, eliciting a soft groan from the woman above her. Lucy's breathing shallowed at the sound and, spurred on by the positive reaction, allowed her eyes to fall closed as she placed her lips against Jayne's waiting neck. She kissed and nipped as the other woman had, teasing Jayne's nipples with her fingertips just lightly at first, then with more vigor as she realized sharp tugs and rough handling garnered more of a reaction.

Jayne must have been going slow and gentle for her benefit, because it was starting to become clear that how she liked to be taken was a lot rougher than what Lucy expected to be the norm. Not wishing to give the woman a bad experience, the young blonde let her lips fall downwards until they rested against the top of Jayne's bosom, her mouth opening and tongue snaking out for a quick taste until she took a chance, and bit into the succulent flesh just enough to sting.

"_Yes,"_ Jayne breathed, surprise filtering into her wanton tone as she tangled her fingers in Lucy's hair. "Good girl," she purred, fingers removing the clips that had bound Lucy's hair atop her head, allowing it to cascade in golden waves down her back. "You're reading my reactions. Paying attention is what will make you an excellent lover someday, darling…. Of that I have no doubt."

Lucy smiled against her skin, the praise she was given allowing her to feel more confident in her actions. She began sucking on one of Jayne's nipples with renewed fervor, biting a little rougher in order to garner a more intense reaction. The woman was practically grinding on top of her, the movement having hiked up Lucy's petticoat and allowing her dripping center to slide against her skin. The heat of it felt incredible, and Lucy's hands fell to the woman's rear to press her harder against her, leaving streaks of arousal down one of her thighs.

It made her feel powerful, to know that _she _had done that to her.

Capturing Jayne's lips once more in a passionate kiss, Lucy allowed her tongue to explore the inside of the other woman's mouth whilst her hands roamed a little farther south. But before she got to where she wished to go, she ended up losing her nerve. She had no idea what she was supposed to do once she got there, and her inexperience washed over her in an intense wave of shyness and insecurity as her hand stilled just above the woman's mound.

"It's okay," Jayne breathed against her lips. "You can touch me…"

"Shouldn't…" Lucy began hesitantly, burying her face in the other woman's neck and breathing in her scent. "Shouldn't you go first? I… I'm unsure of what to do, and perhaps if I just mimicked—"

"What you like may not be what I like," Jayne informed her, running her fingers delicately over one of Lucy's arms, down to the hand that had stilled just before its destination. "You're doing well, Lucy. Just read my reactions and learn; I can be quite patient. And besides…" A smirk crossed her face then as she guided the younger woman's hand to cup her dripping folds. Lucy openly gasped. "When I am through with you, darling, you won't be able to _walk,_ let alone do much of anything else."

Lucy's breathing hitched, a fire igniting in the pit of her stomach. Jayne's grin widened as she guided the young woman's fingers through her heat, encouraging her to explore. Biting down on her bottom lip, Lucy mustered up the courage inside of her and took the initiative to move her hand on her own, feeling a flush of arousal wash across her heaving bosom. The Lady let her go then, allowing her to do this on her own, and once Lucy's fingers found her swollen nub, Jayne moaned deep in her throat and nipped encouragingly behind her ear.

Gathering more wetness on her fingertips, Lucy began rubbing the spot a little firmer, feeling the hitch in Jayne's breath against her ear shoot all the way down her spine. And then she was moaning again, the sound vibrating all the way through Lucy's body as the younger woman began rubbing tight little circles over her clitoris, her pupils darkening as she watched the pleasure etch across Jayne's face. It was _mesmerizing._

"Yes," Jayne encouraged softly, her fingernails digging into Lucy's hip as she bucked her own against the hand between her thighs. Her lips parted in pleasure as she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the younger blonde's. "_Yes,_ darling, just like that…"

"Just this?" Lucy questioned breathlessly, her brow furrowed. "Should I not… go inside of you?" Was that not where most of the pleasure was garnered, after all?

"Mmm…" Jayne murmured for a moment, enjoying the feel of Lucy's touch before she grasped the woman's wrist, bringing her hand to her lips. Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe as Jayne brought two of her fingers into her mouth, sucking off her own arousal as she stared the younger blonde dead in the eyes. As she allowed Lucy's hand to fall to her side shortly thereafter, she smirked. "Men will have you believe penetration is enough to satisfy us, but for most women, it is not. What you were doing to me before…_ that_ is more likely to get a woman off than anything else."

She moved off of her then, encouraging Lucy to switch positions so that it was now she that lay on the bed beneath her. "But that doesn't mean everything else still isn't enjoyable," she finished with a grin as she grasped the hand she had previously had in her mouth, guiding Lucy on top of her and between her legs. Placing the blonde at her entrance, Jayne looked up at her beneath her lashes and instructed, "Two at first, and then when you believe me ready, slip in a third. I like it rough, so put your entire body into your thrusts; don't worry about hurting me."

Nerves fluttered through Lucy's chest, irrationally worried that despite explicit instruction, she may still end up doing this _wrong._ But with Jayne laid out on the duvet below her, golden hair fanned out across the pillows and legs spread in invitation, the last thing Lucy found she wanted to do was disappoint her by losing her nerve. So after wetting her parched lips, Lucy looked down at the apex of the other woman's thighs, and slowly slid her fingers within her.

And oh, Holy _God._

Lucy had never been inside another person before, not even herself, and the feeling of it was incredible. It was tight, wet, and warm, and as Jayne groaned low in her throat, it felt as though she was pulling her even deeper inside of her. Lucy's breathing shallowed and her pupils darkened as the woman beneath her rolled her hips, encouraging a movement that Lucy readily complied with.

At first she went slow, just testing the waters, but as Jayne's breathing got more labored and her eyes closed with pleasure, Lucy sped up her pace, watching the woman's lips beneath her part and a deep moan release from the back of her throat. Jayne was soaked already, igniting a confidence in Lucy that wasn't so easily ignored, and when Jayne tangled her hands in her hair as she pressed her hips further into her hand, the younger woman took that opportunity to slide a third finger deep within her.

Their mouths met in a heated kiss, and Jayne began panting against her lips as Lucy rested her weight against the back of her hand, finding that moving her hips put less strain on her than moving her hand alone. "Fuck," Jayne breathed, wrapping one of her legs around Lucy's waist as she encouraged her to press deeper, firmer. "Harder. As hard as you can; I want to feel you_ owning_ me, Lucy…"

Lucy exhaled a shuddered breath as she pressed her forehead against the other woman's, Jayne's words having inspired a fierce wave of both desire and nerves as she wished desperately that she could pull this off; that she could make her feel good. Jayne had said earlier that bedding someone was like owning them, but in this situation, Lucy had expected Jayne to own _her;_ at least until she was confident enough to be the aggressor. But there Jayne was, spread out and grasping for her, aching for something Lucy wasn't sure she even had within her to give.

But hell, she was going to try to anyway.

And so she moved. Slowly but firmly at first, until each thrust was met with a sound so erotic that Lucy couldn't bear to go long without hearing it again, and suddenly she was pounding against Jayne with such feverous desperation that it made her gasp and moan herself. Jayne's fingernails left marks in the skin of her back as they kissed and panted against each other's lips, their bodies moving in sync as they both grasped for any part of each other they could reach. Lucy cried out when Jayne bit her shoulder, but the pain quickly washed away in the heat of the moment, leaving nothing but two women, slick with a light sheen of sweat as they slid against each other, kissing and gasping and God, just _feeling._ It was intoxicating. It was mesmerizing.

It was as though a haze had clouded Lucy's mind, leaving nothing but Jayne in its wake, the woman's naked body hot against her own as she moaned and swore against the skin of her neck. Colliding their lips together once more, Lucy reveled in the way Jayne pulled at her hair as her back arched and her hips thrust even harder against her hand, and, in a stroke of what she would later call brilliance, Lucy suddenly remembered what it was that Jayne had said earlier about pleasure, and wasted no time sliding her thumb over the other woman's engorged clitoris.

"God, yes, _yes,"_ Jayne breathed in praise, the words etching a smile across Lucy's lips as she felt a surge of pride for doing something right. And so as she continued to thrust inside her with a renewed vigor, Lucy made careful effort to stimulate her clit as well, and soon Jayne was panting things against her skin like, "Good, yes, that's—_fuck,_ there…!" as she grasped for her and arched her back, her mouth falling open in silent praise before everything inside of her tightened almost painfully, causing Lucy to gasp in shock at the strength of it.

And then it was like a wave erupted inside of Jayne's body, and the woman was crying out and clawing at her skin as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and a gush of fresh liquid coated Lucy's fingers. As Jayne collapsed down on the bed, Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise, unable to believe in that moment that _she_ had done that. That _she_ had made Jayne's body react in such a way, for what was she compared to her? Lucy had always believed herself so tiny in the presence of such magnificence and grace, and yet now there she lay, feeling larger than life.

It was incredible. It was… it was something she ached to do over and over again, if Lucy were being honest with herself.

Jayne lay on her back for a moment with her eyes closed, one arm flung over her face as she tried to catch her breath. The image of it made Lucy smile with pride, and as she slipped her fingers from the other woman's depths, Jayne groaned from the loss of them.

"You did well," she praised after she had begun to breathe a little more normally, and a shy smile crossed Lucy's face at her words.

"…Really?"

"Mmm," Jayne murmured appreciatively as she hoisted herself up on her elbows, giving Lucy a rather spectacular view of her breasts as the dim light cast shadows across her abdomen. "Knowing how to please someone is only half the battle however; _getting_ them into bed is another matter entirely. And I assure you, darling; I will soon teach you all that you need to know about the art of seduction, but that is an endeavor for another day."

A hand was entwined with hers and then Jayne was guiding her downwards, coaxing Lucy to lie on her back and switch their position as she hovered over her. "For now… I think it's time we focused on pleasing _you,_ wouldn't you agree?"

Lucy's mouth went dry at those words, but she wasted no time in nodding her agreement, as it felt as though something inside of her might very well _burst _if Jayne didn't do anything to relieve the tension she had created. The woman above her grinned, pleased that Lucy was willing to continue their sinful little endeavor, and her fingers began to trace the outline of her breasts, nails dragging gently over sensitive skin and making Lucy's hair stand on end. The younger blonde whimpered softly in response as she closed her eyes, feeling Jayne's fingers tease their way over her abdomen. And then they were at the hem of her petticoat, toying rather gently with the fabric for a moment before Jayne breathed, "I think it's high time we got rid of this, don't you?"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Opening her eyes, she allowed her gaze connect with Jayne's for a moment before swallowing her nerves and nodding. It terrified her, to be honest, for someone to see all of her in such a way, as no one ever had before. But Jayne was completely bare before her and seemed to have no issue with it, so wouldn't it be utterly ridiculous if she had one herself?

The fabric slid from her body by Jayne's gentle coaxing, and Lucy had to fight the urge not to flush as she was left nude before her. "Own your body," Jayne reminded her softly, taking notice of Lucy's obvious hesitation. "You are a beautiful woman; you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Remember what I said about confidence; it truly is key."

Lucy exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and nodded her understanding. She could do this. She could be sexy. After all, if someone like Lady Jayne wished to bed her, there must be something appealing about her, right? Because Jayne could have anyone, and yet… and yet she chose _her._ That said something.

With that in mind, Lucy swallowed her nerves, willed herself to have confidence, and spread her thighs on either side of Jayne's body. The woman's gaze automatically settled between the blonde's legs, completely unashamed of her own perversions as she assessed what Lucy had to offer her, and the younger woman felt her breath catch in her throat as Jayne's expression became almost predatory with want. It made Lucy feel beautiful, it made her feel _desirable,_ and so as she bit down lightly on her bottom lip, she allowed her hand to run over her breasts and abdomen in what she hoped was an alluring manner.

Apparently it was.

"Good," Jayne responded softly, watching her actions. "You know I want you, so toy with me. You have the power, Lucy, _so use it."_

Feeling a little bolder, Lucy brought her hands up to cup the fullness of her breasts before her thumb and forefinger pinched one of her nipples, causing her to elicit a small gasp as she arched her back. Jayne hummed with approval as she moved, crawling over her body like a panther until she captured Lucy's lips in a fierce kiss, leaving the woman beneath her breathless within moments.

"You're a quick study," Jayne breathed, her words gentle against sensitive flesh as they caused a shiver to run down the younger woman's spine. "You might become my greatest achievement yet."

"I want to be," Lucy responded, the whispered words passionate with intensity because she did; oh she _did _want to become like Jayne, because she was easily the most fascinating woman she had ever met. And perhaps… perhaps _that _was what Mina was looking for, which Lucy knew was such a terrible thing to think and wish for right now, as she should be getting over her broken heart, not feeding it lies. But no one could turn down Lady Jayne, so if Lucy was to become like her, then wouldn't it stand to reason that Mina wouldn't be able to resist her as well?

She just had to hope, for it was all she had left now.

"I want to become like you," Lucy breathed against her lips, cupping the woman's cheek in her hand as she looked into her eyes. "I want to walk into a room and have everyone desire me on sight. I want to have confidence and independence and sensuality. Perhaps then I can finally be happy."

Lucy hadn't meant to say those last words, and yet they flew from her mouth regardless. The sound of them caused Jayne's brow to crease, and she tilted her head just slightly in sympathy as she looked down at the woman in her bed. "Neither sex, romance, nor money will bring you happiness, my dear," she told her softly. "That comes from here." Jayne placed her hand over her heart and looked into Lucy's eyes. "That comes from _you._ When you love yourself, Lucy, only then shall you find the happiness you desire."

"Do you?" Lucy asked quietly, feeling so terribly foolish for bringing this conversation up in the first place, but now that she had, she needed to know. "Love yourself?"

It sounded like such a radical notion.

Jayne smiled down at her. "Most days," she admitted. "But I'm human just as you, and there are times when I don't care for myself much at all. Life is a mixture of the good and the bad, darling, so it's impossible to have one without the other. Take it,_ learn_ from it, and become better for it. It's all you can do, in the end. It's all any of us can do."

Lucy nodded, trying to take that to heart and remember it. It was strange, how she had come here in order to learn the ways of sex from this woman, only to learn so much more about life than even her own mother taught her. It made her pray that this really was something Jayne enjoyed doing, and not just some passing fancy for her own amusement, as Lucy could do with a mentor in her life. Jayne was so much older, so much more experienced, and she could stand to learn a lot from her.

"Now," Jayne began before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, "perhaps we can put away the heavy stuff for a while, and focus on showing you new realms of pleasure that you never even dared _dream_ of before, hmm?"

"Yes," Lucy whispered in agreement, knowing that since she started this, she would never forgive herself if she didn't experience all of it. "_Please…"_

Jayne kissed her then, much slower and much more sensually than she had before. It made Lucy's heart rate triple and her stomach twist into knots, but she weaved her hand through golden locks and kissed her back with just as much passion, as the feeling caused a fierce heat to burn in the pit of her abdomen that was so very hard to ignore. It felt far more caring than it had before, and while that scared Lucy quite terribly, it enraptured her all the same.

Jayne's hands explored her body, taking in every dip and curve of her figure as she ran her nails gently over her skin. Lucy shivered beneath her, a small whimper escaping her lips as she tangled their legs together, pressing her scorching heat to Jayne's thigh once she realized that relief would surely come should she only have more contact.

She wasn't wrong.

Jayne moaned in approval at the feeling of her obvious desire, and in response pushed her thigh further against Lucy's burning center, causing the younger woman to cry out and dig her nails into Jayne's back as the feeling shot through her entire body like a speeding bullet. Colliding their lips together, Lucy did what came naturally and rolled her hips against Jayne, the pleasure it brought leaving her breathless and desperate for more.

"Patience," Jayne murmured against her lips, kissing her once before smiling deviously and making her descent down Lucy's body, licking and nipping every inch of exposed flesh she could find. It made Lucy squirm and gasp, her fingers fisting in the bed sheets before there ended up being breath upon her most intimate area, and suddenly Lucy found she was unable to breathe.

Surely she didn't mean to…?

But God, she _did._ There were lips on her then, Jayne's tongue snaking out for a taste, and Lucy's hips nearly bucked off the bed, both in surprise and absolute pleasure because oh wow, she never would have expected such a thing to feel so _good._ In all honesty, she never even gave thought to it being something people did, but now that it was happening, Lucy found herself glad for it, because it was easily one of the most sensual things she had ever experienced in her life.

Jayne placed her hands on her thighs in order to still her movements, kissing her sex and moaning as though it was one of the best things she had ever tasted. Lucy wished she had thought to do the same to her, but right now she couldn't be bothered to dwell on it. Her breathing was coming out in heavy pants as she pressed her hips further into the woman's face, one arm flung over her eyes as she focused on nothing else but how amazing it felt.

"Oh my God," Lucy breathed in awe as Jayne's tongue worked absolute _magic,_ moving so much faster and much more skillfully than one would have expected. She whimpered and bucked her hips again, her hand that was fisted in the sheets tightening so much that her knuckles flashed white from the pressure. The heat that was burning in her abdomen was growing hotter and spreading outwards, consuming everything that she was – most of all her sane thought – as she tossed her head to the side, eyes still shut tightly closed as she begged shamelessly beneath her breath, "Please, please…! _Oh!"_

Jayne chuckled, the feeling vibrating her most intimate area, and Lucy gasped hard as her toes curled and her hairs stood on end. It felt like she was reaching for something so desperately that she yet couldn't touch, and the feeling was absolutely maddening. Slamming one hand against the mattress, the other tangled itself in her own hair as Lucy arched her back, moaning out Jayne's name as the woman spread her with her fingers, mapping every inch of her sex with skilled precision.

"Please!" Lucy cried, despite not knowing what she was truly asking for; she just knew in that moment that she needed it. "Please, I—_oh,_ oh my God, I… Jayne, I need—!"

Something. Everything. All of it and then some.

"To come?" Jayne asked innocently, a smirk crossing her features as she allowed her thumb to replace her tongue, gently stimulating Lucy into absolute madness. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move.

"I… I think so," Lucy stumbled, the words coming out breathless and broken, unable to really even hear herself over the sound of blood pumping in her ears. Her hips were twitching and it felt as though her insides were clenching in on themself, and oh God, she just… she just needed… "Please," she begged, unable to care about how wanton she must seem. "Please, Jayne, please make me—"

"Come?" Jayne finished for her again pointedly, her eyes connecting with the woman beneath her. "If you want it, my dear, then say it. Own your desires, _revel_ in them and enjoy them for what they are, for the bedroom is no place for virtue. Tell me what you want, darling, and I will give it to you."

Jayne increased the speed of her movements and Lucy nearly choked on her own breath as she jerked beneath her, a needy moan slipping from the back of her throat as she realized, with absolute and sudden certainly, that she was nearly there; wherever the hell _there _actually was. But she just knew she was so close, yet so far out of reach as Jayne forced her to hover in a place between pleasure and utter madness, and so Lucy threw her inhibitions out the window and begged shamelessly, "Please… please make me come; I want to come for you, Jayne, I… I need—_oh God!"_

It hadn't taken much. Just a bit more pressure and suddenly it felt like the world was spinning from beneath her as a wave of pleasure crashed into her so violently that Lucy ended up screaming out her release, her head growing foggy and her entire body becoming likened to a raging fire as she experienced one of the most amazing things she had ever felt in her entire life. It made her dizzy, it made her breathless, it made her satisfied.

And quite unexpectedly, it made her cry.

Jayne's brow furrowed in concern as Lucy immediately brought her hand over her eyes, instantly ashamed of her own reaction. It seemed so terribly childish. "What's wrong?" Jayne asked her as she situated herself at Lucy's side. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm—I'm sorry," Lucy stuttered, shaking her head in an attempt to clear the sudden onslaught of emotion as she wiped at her eyes. "I just… I suppose I just didn't expect it to feel that way. It was… overwhelming, to say the least. I'm so sorry."

"Oh," Jayne responded, sounding relieved as she exhaled a soft chuckle. She looked down at her understandingly, brushing the hair back from Lucy's eyes as she told her, "That's quite alright, my dear. Sometimes it can be very intense; I was just afraid I had caused you pain."

"You didn't," Lucy assured her, sniffling as she wiped the last tear from her cheek. "I was just being foolish, I really am very sorry—"

"Stop apologizing," Jayne ordered gently. "You're allowed to feel your own emotions; don't ever let anyone tell you differently. This was an intense experience for you; of course you're bound to feel emotional. I do not fault you for that, so do not lay fault in yourself for it either."

Lucy bit her lower lip as she looked up at her, wondering how the hell she had gotten so lucky. Perhaps Jayne would never be someone she could share true romance with, but she had given her so many other things that it was a wonder what she did to ever deserve such kindness and understanding from someone. It felt like a gift, but perhaps that was dangerous, for Lucy already felt herself becoming attached. She just didn't want this to end.

Because while they may not have it all, they did have _something,_ and it was something that Lucy found she never wanted to be rid of. She just prayed that at the end of the day, despite what motives Jayne may have previously had to embark on such an affair with her, she found she didn't want it to end either.

After all, one broken heart was enough to last Lucy a thousand lifetimes.

**THE END**


End file.
